


Take and Submit

by NathTE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Caring after sex, Dom Shikamaru, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Person used as a toy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sex used as coping mechanism, Sort Of, Sub Genma, some hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: It was easy to just come and take. It was just too easy to submit.





	Take and Submit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryagraceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Arya!!! I wasn’t subtle about my intention, but well… I wanted to gift this amazing person on their day. I hope you enjoy my take on ShikaXGen. This here it’s to show my appreciation to you and your amazing work!

 

 

 

They didn’t know how it started. It just did. It was right after the war, during the period of reconstruction, in the middle of all the losses and the feeling that a brighter future was coming ahead. They needed the evasion of everything they had seen during the battles, something that was always ready to vulture in their dreams late at night. And that brightness that seemed so far and unattainable for them.

 

So, they needed something to just forget. To occupy their minds. It was easy to just come and take. It was just too easy to submit.

 

Genma moaned as a hand gripped his neck, brown eyes closed as the entry of air was slowly constricted. Lips soon followed, kissing a wet path from his lips to his ear.

 

“Do you like it?” Teeth nibbled his lobe. And despite the hand firmly gripping his neck, letting just enough air for him not to asphyxiate come in, Genma was eager to answer.

 

“Yes,” he gasped, opening his eyes to meet the narrow brown eyes of Shikamaru staring at him.

 

Thin lips were curved in a smirk, while clever eyes captured the lust filling Genma’s own.

 

“What do you want, Genma-san?” Shikamaru drawled, thumb gently playing with parted lips as he released his grip on Genma’s neck and gripped his shin, making the older man stare completely at him.

 

“That you make me submit to you, Master,” he called instead. He didn’t need Shikamaru, not today, he needed his master. “I want to be your Servant,” he added as the brown eyes staring at his own brown ones got darker and with a predatory glint in them.

 

“And, if I say that I want to use you as a toy, to fuck myself until tomorrow, what would you say?” His voice was low and dark, pink tongue gently licking his dry lips.

 

Genma’s breathing hitched and he felt his half-hard cock twitch.

 

“I’m here to serve my Master, if Master wants to use me to fuck himself until he can’t walk again, I will be pleased to serve,” he answered, eyes never leaving that pretty and angular face of his master.

 

“Stay still,” he commanded, voice harsher and slightly rough, betraying his arousal.

 

Shikamaru let go of Genma’s face and stepped back. And Genma as the obedient subject he was, didn’t move a muscle, keeping his position. The shadow user slowly removed his flack-jacket, dropping it at his feet, eyes never leaving Genma that was quietly observing. With a satisfied grin, he kept his slow undressing, putting a show for the heck of it, and to see desire cloud Genma’s astute eyes.

 

Bending he reached for the pockets of his vest, pulling out strings of chakra wire and going back where he left Genma.

 

“Undress yourself and get into the bed, Servant,” Shikamaru said, lips curved in a grin.

 

“As you ask, Master,” Genma answered easily, moving from the chair he was seated to the foot of the bed, pulling his clothes in a hasty move, wanting to please his master. Soon Genma was comfortably sat on the bed, his back supported by pillows and his body sprawled on top of the mattresses, arms open and resting on each side of him, and his legs also open, exposing his naked body. “Like this, Master?”

 

“Yes,” was the breathed answer as the younger man approached the older one, comfortably restraining both arms and legs with the chakra wire. Being mindful while tightening the wire, allowing both arms and legs to have some room, but that still restrained larger movements. “Do you remember your safe word, Servant?”

 

Genma nodded, already feeling excited for being restrained. “Hokage,” he said as Shikamaru slapped his thigh. “If I need, I shall say Hokage, Master.”

 

“Good,” Shikamaru drawled. “I don’t think we will need it today, but just in case, you have to remember,” he said while climbing onto the bed.

 

He crawled on top of Genma, his lips brushing against bare skin as moved up the older man’s body. Genma’s breathing was getting labored by the second, as Shikamaru positioned himself, straddling the upper part of his torso, with his softened cock close to his mouth.

 

“Open your mouth,” he said, tone lower and full of want. Genma was quick in obey, opening his mouth wide, eyes fully begging for what was coming. Shikamaru was pleased with the view, grasping his cock with his hand and gently guiding it inside the waiting mouth. “Suck it,” he commanded.

 

Genma didn’t need any more prompting. Closing his mouth around the tip he gently worked his tongue around it, gently sucking it, working his way to swallow more of it. He took his time to gently caress the length in his mouth, applying the right amount of pressure in his sucks, making the soft member inside his mouth react to his gentle probe, slowly hardening.

 

Shikamaru was gasping and sighing on top of him, his hips stuttering as he held his instincts to thrust inside Genma’s mouth. He shook as the warm tongue trailed on the underside of his cock before it was sucked particularly hard, making his hips buckle ahead, thrusting deeper into the warm mouth surrounding his cock. He had to pull back at the sound of gaging, with barely open eyes he stared at Genma.

 

“Sorry,” he said in midst of lungsful of air.

 

“That’s alright master,” Genma answered with a half-smile gracing his lips, also panting.

 

He opened his mouth again, asking to have his master’s cock again into his mouth, eyes clouded by desire. With a moan Shikamaru brought his cock to the awaiting mouth again, tracing the eager lips with his tip, fascinated in how it seemed to salivate more in expectation. Satisfied he dived into that hot mouth again, moaning in pleasure as that divine tongue worked wonders on his shaft as his servant started working with his tongue and with well-measured sucks.

 

Soon Shikamaru’s cock was fully hard and pulsating inside Genma’s mouth, and the younger shinobi a panting mess. His hands firmly gripping the headboard to keep himself upright.

 

“S-Stop,” the shadow user said, pulling his hips back, freeing his cock from the delicious confinement it was happily in. He descended his lips to the open mouth, kissing it hard, tongue entering Genma’s mouth with purpose, moaning as the older man kissed him back as hard. “Remember, toys don’t speak unless their Master says so,” Shikamaru continued when he pulled back so he could breathe. “Understood?” He asked, licking his swelled lips.

 

Genma just nodded, entering his role with easiness. Shikamaru looked satisfied and turned to kiss Genma’s lips before descending his own to Genma’s shin and then neck, trailing a wet path to the nipples where he stopped to give both of them a kiss and a bite before he continued his way south, tongue finding its way to taste the salty skin. Genma bit his lip and worked his breathing so he wouldn’t make any sound, watching with fascination as the younger man reached his hard cock, pink lips kissing his arousal with reverence.

 

It took all of Genma’s power to stop the moan from coming out his mouth as Shikamaru took his cock into his own mouth. The boy didn’t have his experience of pleasing someone like that, but his gentle sucking and experimental licks with his tongue made it more alluring. He balled his fists and pulled against the chakra wire trying to reach for Shikamaru's head, but he couldn’t. And it made it all more pleasurable as he was powerless to do anything. He bit his bottom lip harder as Shikamaru took more of him inside his mouth, trailing his tongue on his length.

 

At a particular caress of the inexperienced tongue on his cock Genma lost his tight control on himself, and a low moan escaped his lips. And another sound of frustration came right after when all the pleasurable moves the boy was making on him stopped. Shikamaru was staring at him with his mouth still full of Genma, but his eyes were narrowed, it was such a sexy yet so scary view because Genma knew what was coming.

 

It started with a prickling on his skin, but soon he was feeling like a million senbons were diving on his skin, and true to form a mass of shadow was on his torso. Right where the pain was coming from. And he knew the cause of it, as he noticed the seal Shikamaru was forming with his free hand. Genma breathed deeply and regained control over himself again, biting his lips hard while under Shikamaru’s gaze. He kept quiet and still, despite the uncomfortable pain he was feeling because of the jutsu, until his master was satisfied he would behave.

 

With a satisfied hum that vibrated through Genma’s shaft and made him bite onto his lip harder, making him start tasting blood in his mouth, Shikamaru resumed his work on Genma’s cock. He also let go of the jutsu he was using, and Genma felt himself relax. It was thrilling to watch how the boy was so diligently sucking his dick, tongue twirling around his tip.

 

Too soon in Genma’s opinion his cock was released from the warm cavern it was so happy in, Shikamaru looking extremely happy with his work. The Nara heir smacked his lips and licked it, still tasting Genma in it before he climbed out of bed again to retrieve the bottle of lube. All the while giving Genma the full view of that naked body that was soon going to join him in bed again.

 

And when he was back, he had his back to Genma, his butt held high, right in the line of view of the senbom user. Lubed fingers reached for his hole, gently tracing his entrance.

 

“Watch me, Servant, watch me and say I’m doing good,” Shikamaru said, his voice almost threading into desperation as he entered himself with one finger.

 

Genma moaned as Shikamaru started to trust his finger inside himself, bending it slightly so it would touch his prostate.

 

“You are so good, Master,” Genma said as Shikamaru added another finger and started to fuck his hole open. “You’re so beautiful while fucking yourself to fit on your Servant’s dick,” he licked his lips while at third finger was added, and Shikamaru was moaning and trembling as he kept fingering himself, brown eyes closed.

 

Genma could feel his cock dripping pre-come as he watched Shikamaru work himself, continuing to praise Shikamaru as the younger man kept his diligent work of preparing himself. The view was so beautiful and enticing that Genma saw himself pulling against his restraints again trying to reach for his master, wanting to please him too.

 

“Ma-Master, you are so good, so delicious, I really can’t wait to feel you around me, I want to watch you fuck yourself on me,” he said, desperation seeping on his tone as he watched the way Shikamaru grounded his hips against his own hand. “Use me, Master, use me!” He begged.

 

Shikamaru stopped his fingers mid-thrust, chest heaving with his labored breaths. Narrow eyes opened, half-lidded and full of lust, Shikamaru looked right at Genma, his dark eyes capturing his servant’s eyes. Genma didn’t know for how long they kept staring at each other, both panting and full of desire for each other, he just knew the time passed because he was starting to feel a discomfort with the way he was pulling against the charka wire around his wrists.

 

It was when he settled back against the pillows that Shikamaru pulled his fingers out of himself and reached for the lube again, putting a generous amount of it on his hand before moving to Genma again. Lubed hand grabbing Genma’s cock without a warning making the man gasp half because of the cool feeling of the lube and half because of having his master’s hand on him again.

 

“You’re such a good boy, Servant, I guess you deserve I use you,” Shikamaru said while massaging the cock and spreading the lube over Genma’s length.

 

“Yes, Master, use me, I’m yours for you to do anything you want,” he moans as Shikamaru pays extra attention to the head. “M-Master—”

 

“Shhhh, that’s enough, you’re a toy again, my Servant, and toys don’t speak if Master doesn’t allow them to,” the younger man said while straddling Genma’s waist. He was holding the cock and directing it to the entrance of his ass before he gently descended his body on it.

 

Genma bit his bottom lip as he felt his cock slowly entering the tight hole of his master’s ass until he was buried to the hilt. Shikamaru released a shuddering breath, eyes closing for a brief moment before he opened them again. He positioned both of his hands on Genma’s abdomen for support and then started moving his hips up and then down again, increasing his speed at each movement down.

 

It was beautiful. Shikamaru was so beautiful while riding Genma’s dick as he was doing, muscles rippling under his skin as he moved his hips with rhythm and efficiency, rolling it against Genma's hips when his cock was deep inside him. Sweat covering his pale skin and giving it a shiny aspect, black hair escaping from his usual ponytail and framing his angular face. Pink lips parted as puffs of breaths and moans escaped it, and beautiful brown eyes staring right into Genma’s own, pinning him in place.

 

It was taking everything of Genma to stay still and quiet, as his master used him the way he said he would. Gemma gripped the chakra wires restraining him and flexed his arms, in an effort to hold himself when Shikamaru changed the angle when descending on his cock again. That new angle made it possible that Shikamaru hit his prostate at each time he descended on Genma's cock, making his hole contract at each thrust. That increased the pressure around Genma’s cock and was making Shikamaru release beautiful sounds of pleasure.

 

Genma pulled his bounds and released a long breath through his nose when Shikamaru tumbled his head backward to release a long and deep moan, exposing his neck to Genma. He had to content to just watch that alluring piece of skin, it would be so easy to reach forward and kiss it, but no, he was a toy, toys didn’t do anything their master didn’t ask for.

 

Shikamaru’s hips started to stutter, his moves getting slightly out of rhythm despite the force he was still going down on Genma’s cock, and he knew the younger man was reaching his limit. And it didn’t take long, with a few more up and down moves, Shikamaru’s body convulsed on top of Genma and soon he was shooting hot white come on top of Genma’s chest. His tight hole closing around his servant’s cock, muscles contracting and then relaxing in a continuous pace as it milked Genma’s dick, making the man release another long breath as he himself came because of his master’s orgasm.

 

Shikamaru groaned and left himself fall forward, on top of Genma’s chest, nuzzling the older man’s neck, while he still enjoyed the afterglow of his release.

 

“You can speak again, Servant,” he said against the senbom user’s skin.

 

At those words, the older man released his bottom lip that was bruised and bloodied, a testament of the force he was using to contain himself and be a good servant. 

 

“L-Let,” he cleared his throat. “Let me take care of you, Master,” he said while he also nuzzled Shikamaru’s head, smelling sweat and sex into those beautiful black locks. 

 

Shikamaru made a non-comital sound at the back of his throat but still moved to release both Genma’s arms from their bounds. As soon as his arms fell beside him Genma felt his muscles exclaim in relief, but he didn’t care for that much, he wrapped them around his master, and pulled him closer. His legs were still restrained, but that wasn’t important.

 

Shikamaru was important. His master was all he could care now. He moved his hands up and down Shikamaru’s back, gently massaging his muscles and being rewarded with a satisfied moan. Soon he was gently tracing Shikamaru’s neck with his tongue and kisses, his hands still gently massaging his back.

 

“Master is so tasty,” he said against Shikamaru’s neck, smiling as he shivered in his arms and burrowed himself more against him.

 

Genma continued to distribute gentle kisses and licks over Shikamaru’s skin, still massaging the younger’s man back, until he felt the Nara heir relax completely against him, breathing evening out. Shikamaru didn’t care he was still dirty, or that he still had Genma’s cock buried inside him, he just could only let himself be distracted and relaxed, letting himself fall unconscious in undisturbed sleep.

 

The senbom used finally let himself relax against the pillows, keeping his gentle caress on his master’s skin. He knew that soon Shikamaru would wake up with a start, and everything would start again. Despair would give space for need, fear would be substituted by lust, and tears would be exchanged for heated kisses. And they would once again use each other to forget.

 

The demons of the night that wanted to bring them down, to remind them of the ones they lost, and that bright future that seemed to shine just ahead of them, but so distant for people like them. It was painful. So, they needed that.

 

Shikamaru needed to come and take.

 

And Genma needed to submit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well… It’s my first time writing ShikaxGen, and I really, really hope it’s okay. ><
> 
> I wanted to try because, well… It’s one of Ary’s favorite rare pairs, and I wanted to give them a birthday gift. I really hope my first try at them didn’t sound as awkward as I think it did lol. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this little fanfic as well, please, let me know in the comments. 
> 
> See you around, 
> 
> Nath :D


End file.
